


Aim for the stars!

by Katherine



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Robot Unicorn Attack
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-27
Updated: 2011-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're not a robot," the unicorn objected, her tone betraying anxiety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aim for the stars!

**Author's Note:**

> Because someone put [Rainbow Dash in Robot Unicorn Attack](http://e621.net/post/show/135087/adult-swim-blue-cetacean-crossover-dolphin-epic-eq)!

"You're not a robot," the unicorn objected, her tone betraying anxiety.

"I don't need to be," the pale blue pegasus (almost the right sort of magical creature in shape, then, even if flesh and blood instead of circuitry and energy) said, tossing her multiple-streaked mane.

"And you need a rainbowy sort of dash forward," the unicorn said, her objections weakening.

"Got that naturally," said the pegasus, who was already half on the ground, doing stretches in preparation for her run.


End file.
